Coming into her own
by SlytherinQueen10
Summary: Hermione has always been then bushy hair know-it-all what happens when she meets a friend from America in a chat room that helps her became the girl she always wanted to be. Relationship with Ron then moves on to others. She won't be taking a back seat anymore to her friends. Will she become the next big thing at school
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so go easy on me. While wrighting I wasn't think about a war so no war but Harry is still the chosen one I guess lol.  
I know where I want to go with story but not sure how to get there yet. So you have any ideas or suggested shoot them at me.

Chapter-1

It was Christmas break during Hermione 5th year at school. This year she went home to visit her parents, mostly because was felling out of place with all of her friends. Harry and Ginny had just started to dating Hermione was happy for them, but that only left Ron who she has had a crush on for a while now. I really wish he would open eyes and see me and us a chance she thought to herself. She was feeling lonely while sitting up in her room reading after dinner. When she looked at her new computer. She wonder if there would be any chat rooms for witches and wizards. She put her book down and got up and started to research. When she came across a room called W.O.W that was locked. When she clicked on a password question pop up " When do you pick Fluxweed?"Hermione read a loud. That is used for Polyjuice potion she thought so she typed in 'picked at a full moon.' Then she was in and created a user name then joined in on a conversation about werewolf. When she got a message from a Knox-in-Box and was surprised that it was from girl.

"Hi my name is Ophelia from America. I wanted to see if you wanted to be pen-pawls. I really like what you had to say about werewolf right and standing up for them in the room. I thought to myself now here a witch that is not another stuck up bitch. HA" Hermione laugh and thought about the girls at her school, well that's because I'm not another pure-blood. She typed back with "I'm Hermione from England and no I am not stuck up but I do get called a know-it-all about everything else. Where do you live in America?"

Ophelia: They just call you that because they feel threaten towards you do let it get to you. I live in Dallas, Texas when I am not at school. What about you?  
Hermione: Thanks for that I live in London while I am not in school. I'm 16 what abut you?  
 **O** : 16 as well so you go to a wizarding school?  
 **H:** Yes Hogwarts what about you?  
 **O** : Yes it's called IIvermorny. Do you have any siblings? I have one a brother who's name is Rhett he is 19. He's off to college.  
 **H** : No, I am an only child . My parents only wanted one so they could focus on their practice you see they are dentist.  
 **O:** I know what they are my parents are always busy. My family owns anything that has to do with Oil and have for like ever.  
 **H** : That sound interesting (she must be a pure-blood she thought to herself)  
 **O** : Not really HA. Well I got to go to lunch. I can't be late or my mother will lose her shit. I enjoyed our chat owl me sometimes Ophelia Knox  
 **H:** Me too and luck with your mum

Hermione shut the computer and went to get in the shower for the night, thinking about the possibilities of this new friend.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of her mums' cooking. She got up put her unmanageable hair in a ponytail put one some jeans and an sweater then walk downstairs.

"Good morning mum dad".

"Morning Mione what did you do after dinner last night?" Her mum ask.

"I read a little and then got on the computer and found a chat room just for witches and wizards."

"Hermione you need to be careful people aren't who they say they are online." Tom her dad said.

"Ok dad I will be careful." Hermione started to think I need to look up this girl and see if she is the real deal or not after breakfast.

"Do we have anything plane for the day mum? she ask.

Jean answered "The only thing plane was to go see a movie or something. That might be later today, go do what you need to do till then."

Hermione went up stairs to search the name Ophelia Knox. What came up astonished her Ophelia's family was rich and not just rich but richer than the Malfoys. To top it off she was gorgeous! Ophelia was about 5'6 long brown hair brown eyes skin was lightly tan. Her body was prefect nice size boobs and butt. Hermione started to feel very ugly."At least I know she a real person" She said to herself.

AS she was reading about the Knox family an owl came to her window. She got up and saw it was Harry.

Hermione,

I miss you so much. When are you going to come to the burrow? Ginny really like her gift thanks for helping me out. Ron has also been asking about you too. Thats good sign right? well I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Harry

Hermione got up and went to go ask about going to the Weasley's for the rest of the break.


	2. Chapter 2

**so after over 1,000 word i still feel like I didn't accomplish anything that I would have like to. Hope it going to get easier and the story gets better.  
Happy reading **

Chapter -2

Hermione went down to her parents "Mum Dad can I go to the Weasley's tomorrow after next for the rest of break?" she asked.

Jean said "Hermione I don't know honey schools starts in two weeks."

Mrs. Weasley doesn't mind I promise Mum" Hermione shot really quick.

"Then Ok it is fine with me Tom?" Jean ask her husbands input

"Uh that's fine I just go to the office earlier than expected" Tom said. So Hermione ran up stairs to send a letter to Harry.

Harry,

I will becoming to the Burrow tomorrow after next around lunch. I am so happy that Ginny love your gift. With Ron I hope this is a change that maybe he see me.  
See you later

Love Hermione

She started to pack up her trunk for the trip. While packing her computer went off, she had a message from Ophelia.

 **O:** hey I hope your day is good. The rest of mine SUCKED! My mother had all these women over and all they talk about was redecorating house. The only good was that my mother was so distracted that I had way too many mimosas. I was drunk to say the least if it wasn't for my brother who recuse me. She would have grounded me for the rest of my life. Well I do hope that I don't scare you off with some of my wildness.

Hermione laugh at what she read, It's not the wildness she was scared off. she went to reply with

 **H** : It sound like you had a very hard day. I am guessing that you and your brother are close? No your wildness doesn't scare me at all. What are you going to be doing over the rest of your break?  
 **O** : We have a big News Year every year. But tonight I am going to hang with my brother and his friend who is so hot tonight. What are you like as a person and do you have a boyfriend or like anyone?  
 **H:** Sounds fun. I don't have a boyfriend but I do like one, but he does see me as a girl. You see I don't look like most girls, I like to think about my school work.  
 **O:** I'm sure you look like a girl send me a picture and I'll help you out if you need it. I send one of me and my brother.

When the picture came through all Hermione could say saw WOW. Ophelia was even more beautiful than the picture Hermione found. And her brother was hot! Damn the Knox family put the Malfoys to same. Now she had to find a picture to send. She found one and sent while holding her breath.

 **O:** Oh Hermione you are not ugly at all you are beautiful. You just need to put time into yourself. I am going to send you something for your hair tho. IT needs to be TAMED now! So we well start with that and go from there. Any man who doesn't like you because your smart or work hard is a LOSER.

When Hermione read what she wrote she felt so much better about herself. She thought maybe this will help me with getting Ron. Then that reminded her to tell Ophelia that she wouldn't have her computer.

 **H:** Thank you I will look forward to that hair product. By the way I won't have my Computer since my friend is a pure-blood. You will have to owl me.  
 **O:** okay I will do that, I guess your wizarding world is still like ours stuck in the pass. We live in the non-magic world but our house is for witches and wizards a little.  
 **H** :Well I need to get up and finish packing. wright to me about your time tonight and your party.  
 **O** : Okay will do Have fun. The hair product will be there around tomorrow night or the next morning I sent it off already bye

Hermione was really excited about the hair stuff that she was going to be getting. She got back to her packing before the movies with her parents.

Next Night 

During dinner an huge owl pecked on the glass door with a package. Jean got up open the door for the owl, it flew in and land in front on Hermione. She took the package and gave the owl some food off her plate. Then it flew away.

Tom ask "What is it and who is it from?" She open it up and saw three bottles and a note.

Hermione you can wash your in this or out in on after your shower. Then you can use a drying charm then fix it anyway you want. Your hair will do what ever charm you want and stay like that till you say so. I would use this every two to three days. Hope this works -Ophelia

Hermione answered her dad, "It's from my friend in America. She has sent me some hair products that might tame my hair." Her dad was shock he thought Hermione's hair was beautiful. He didn't think she need to change at anything about her.

After dinner was finish and everything was put away, Hermione went upstairs to try out the new hair product. She pick out her pajamas and was off to the bathroom. She decided to wash her with the stuff first, it smells like jaismen and honey she thought to herself. She got out of the shower and started to do a drying charm on her hair and body. When she was finish she charmed her hair to be straight, then proceeded to brush her teeth. Before she walked out the bathroom she looked in the mirror and she was amazed that hair look so smooth and straight she did a little jump and squealed. She was ready for the rest of the break and to go to the Burrow tomorrow.

The next morning Hermione woke up to see that hair was just as it was when she feel asleep. She decided to write Ophelia real quick on her computer.

Ophelia

I received the hair product last night. Thank you so much it smelled so good. Plus it worked! I can never thank you enough. Take care  
Hermione

She got ready putting on jeans and the sweatshirt from . Think about Harry, Ginny and Ron and what they were going to think. When her parents saw her they weren't sure what to say.

"Hermione your hair looks so beautiful. That product must have work yes." Jean Said She is start to come into her own she thought.

"Yes I can't believe that something tame it mum!" Hermione replied excited

"Well sweetheart are you about ready go to the Weasleys?" Tom asked her

"Yes dad I am really excited to see everyone." She said. Especially Ron I do hope he see at difference in me she was day dreaming.

"OK well owl us when you get there and settled in Please." Jean told her.

"Of course mum I will Love you." And she was off to the Burrow


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying this is harder than I thought it would be. I feel like I write to much but it truns out not to be. I'm sorry if the story is going slow, I'm trying to speed it up a little.**

Chapter-3 The Burrow

When Hermione came through the floo she was pulled into a big hug by Ginny. When Ginny release her she looked at Hermione with big eyes.

"Oh my Merlin! Hermione what did you do with your hair. It looks amazing!." Ginny was yelling at this point

Harry and Ron came running in and both were shock at what they saw.

"Wow Mione your hair looks so good." Harry said

Ron was now looking at her with different eyes, he couldn't look away. Has Hermione always look this beautiful thought.

Ginny pulled Hermione up to her room to talk and to put her stuff away. When they closed the door Ginny got right to the point.

"How did you get your hair to do that, We tried everything and nothing would work."

"Well I have this new friend who I met over a chat room. Her name is Ophelia and she lives in America, she sent it to me last night." Hermione explained

Then she went to her trunk and pulled out the bottles to show Ginny. When she handed one over Ginny look at the bottles.

"Hermione do you know how much this stuff cost? It's no wonder that it tamed your hair. Your new friend was pretty generous when she sent them." Ginny told her.

'Oh I didn't even think about that, now I wish I would have thanked her better." Hermione

So do you think Ron likes my hair like this?" she ask Hoping that he would now that it wasn't busy and everywhere.

"Well he was speechless, did you not see him standing there with his mouth open?" Ginny laughing while saying it. "Let's go see what everyone is up too."

Walking into the kitchen the twins were sitting at the table eating. When Ginny and Hermione walked in they both did a double take one her.

Hey Mione come sit next to us." Fred said moving over and giving her room.

"Yea how has your break been going." George asked

"Good very good hoping it gets better" She told them. That when she felt Fred's arm go around the back of her chair, she smiled I could get use to this attention.

All the while Ron was sitting and the end of the table just staring at her. When he saw Fred's arm go around the chair he turn red with angry. He thought I'm going to end up with her before school starts again. With that he shook his head and at the rest of his lunch.

* * *

(2 days later)

"Oh Hermione I forgot to tell you mum is going to have a News Years Eve dinner. Everyone is going to be coming even Charile is coming home for a bit." Ginny told her

"That great Ginny maybe I will get a midnight kiss from someone."

""You never know Ron might get his head out of his ass ha"

AS the girls were talking Harry and Ron where having a conversation all on their own, While playing exploding snaps.

"Harry, Hermione is looking good don't you think? I think I might make a move on News Years what do you think?"

"Ron, you only think she looks good is because she did something to hair. I think your being ass about it, and you know she won't be like all the other girls you have been with."

There was a tap at the window from an owl. When Hermione looked up she saw Ron was looking at her. She smiled and blushed got up to get the letter from the owl. The letter was for her and from Ophelia.

Hermione,  
I hope very thing is well with you. Me on the other is hiding from my mother and her on going of this party. Well that night that I went out with my brother and his friend was so much fun. I defiantly hook up with Rhett's friend. Hows your lover boy are you seeing him? Oh and what are you going to wear for New Years to get his attention. Send me pictures and good luck.  
Ophelia

Hermione smiled as she finished reading it and looked up and said it was from Ophelia, and that she will write her back later. Then the girls went to help for lunch. As they were coming down Ron looked up to watch Hermione in all. He couldn't help to wonder way he never really looked at her. When lunch begin he sat down next to her while Ginny sat with Harry.

"Hermione what did you get for Christmas?" Ron ask while shoveling food into his mouth.

When Hermione looked up she looked a little bit disturbed seeing Ron talking with food in his mouth. But she pushed the thought away. "Well I got a computer and some rare books that about it. You?"

"The same ol stuff." Then he returned to his food.

"So Ginny tells me you have a new pen pal that lives in america. Harry trying to fill in the silence.

"Oh yes her name is Ophelia Knox she is quite something. I am really hoping i can meet her sometime soon. I will have to show you some pictures."

After everyone was done they each helped Mrs. Wesley clean up the kitchen. Ron came up to Hermione and ask if she would like to go outside. She of course said yes.

Once outside they began to walk down to the pond to throw some rocks. While walking Ron grabbed her hand in his and smiled at her. This just filled Hermiones heart with so much joy. They were down there awhile when Harry came out and ask if they wanted to play quidditch. That got Ron attention and he drop her hand and ran to get his broom. Leaving Hermione feeling upset. As she was walking up Harry looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Is everything ok Mione?"

"Yes everything is ok." she said as she went to go watch the game.

As she sat down Ginny came up and ask her if she wanted to go to Diagon Alley maybe tomorrow. "Of course she said."

Hermione started to write Ophelia back during the game so she could send it before dinner.

* * *

Diagon Alley

Hermione got up the next morning fixed her hair to be pin straight, she put on a little bit of make up. Her outfit was going to be some jeans that fit her like a glove, a tight sweater with a V-cut and her white converse. When she was done she went to go wake up Ginny.

"Ginny wake up, we are leaving in 20 minutes. You know your mum is just going to yell until you are down there ready to go." She informed her while throwing a pillow at her

"Ok ok ok I'm up i will just throw something on." When she looked up and looked at her friend she was shocked. "Mione you look good you don't even look like yourself."

They were already to leave on time. Going threw the floo and coming out into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ok I want everyone back here by 2." Mrs. Weasley told them and then they were all off . Ginny and Hermione wanted to look at some clothes for the News Years Eve dinner.

The first store they didn't find anything they liked so Ginny asked "What would you like to wear I think I am going to look for a simple red dress nothing to over the top."

"I was thinking the something but in a sliver maybe." Hermione told her then they walked into the next shop were she say a dress she want to try on.

The dress was green with there quarter length sleeve and with a deep but not to deep cut in the front, and the skirt blew out and stopped at the top of her knees. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked so beautiful. When she stepped out Ginny squealed drawling unwanted attention.

"Oh it looks so good on you but I think we should try it in sliver."

Hermione agreed the green was to much like Christmas. Little did Ginny and Hermione know that Someone else was in the shop just about to walk out when He heard the squeal. It was Draco Mafoly, he looked up to see this beautiful girl in a green dress with long brown hair straight hair. Who could that be I have never seen her before. He thought to himself. He took one more look at her as the dress turned to sliver and he walked out of the shop. Thinking about the girl he just saw.

* * *

When Draco walked out of the shop he was met by his friends Blaise. Who was standing outside smoking a joint. "Can't you do that some where a little more private?" Draco ask. They they started walking to the quidditch shop.

"Why would I do that now like anyone would say something to me. Oh so I was thinking about getting the new broom that came out. What do you think?" Blaise was just looking at Draco when he saw that he wasn't listening he grab his arm. "Earth to Draco!"

"What? Yea that sounds great, sorry I saw this girl in the shop that I have never seen before. She was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seem."

"Well she must be if you are day dreaming about her and if you think she is the most beautiful that's a lot coming from you Mr. I date models. Come one lets go in."

AS the boys' were shopping Draco was looking at the window display, when he saw the same girl walk by. "Blaise there she is look." but he wasn't quick enough so he pulled him out of the store. As they saw her she walked around the corner.

"Well what I can tell is that she was pretty, and I don't know who she is, but I do know they girl with her." He look at Draco with a look that said your not going to like this. "That other girl is Ginny Wealsey."

Draco turned so quick to him that he almost got whip flash. "Ginny Wealsey? Oh no that can't be there's no telling who that girl could be GREAT!."He knew that he would be thinking about her the rest of break. So he just went home.


End file.
